


DO NOT GAPPE

by infinitetitties



Category: fuck of
Genre: Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitetitties/pseuds/infinitetitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIN SHIN meet HIMSELF kiss for TWO HRS and GAPPED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	DO NOT GAPPE

**Author's Note:**

> Just Fuck Of

it was a warm as fucker day and everybody was very laugh very cool very swag. SHin-shin Ikari was what eveyrbdyucalled him??? he 

didnt actually know why?? but?? o well. hes realy name w asactually shinji nobody fucking called him tht. kinda psiised him off tbh.

He was a ninja of a Vyer Swag village named EVA. he didnt kno why it was namd tht but. o well. he had Many of friend but only One 

True Friend. Himself. Sound strange, dont it? it do sound sound. it is sound? strange strane. but. o well. YES, when he say his 

friend is Himself he is being very true. He met himself 2 very short but also very very long ago years. 

He was going on a mission to the land of Angles to meet the HEad Angle, KAWORUBUNGA WHEN HE saw a Ninja that Looked Who Looked supiciously like him?? very swag, basically. He was confused?? did he have a Suspicious twin he didn't suspiciously suspicion about?

He walked over to the strange Shin-shin and stared. The strange stranger thats really strange. he didn't actually know why he was named the strange stranger thats really strange?? but?? o well. the strange shinshin looked at him. he stared more and then got up the cougar to ask 'the fuck brah? r u my twin or NAH?' THE strange shin shin fuckin statrd at him and sarte. WHAT?? MAKEN OUT

the strange shin sshin started kissing him fiercly, starting a fire in his hart. THE KISSED lasted for a very long time. actuall.y last for two very short but also very very long years. they broke apart from the kiss 2 years later, gasping, very red Lipd.

He pulled away from Shin-shin and gapped. Wow, he turned into a fucking gap sweatshirt. the fuckgin end.


End file.
